All conventional state-of-the-art methods at hand for computing impact time based on image sensing require complex computations and handling of large amounts of data, and therefore also requires complex hardware, at least in order to be able to compute time-to-impact at sufficient speed for many applications. This makes the conventional methods expensive and often not cost efficient enough to implement and use in many situations.